dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Strauss
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor Singer Songwriter Author |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1986-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Kim Strauss (born August 2, 1953 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, voice actor, and Amazon.com bestselling author with his children's book Kalan the Mighty Warrior: Book One – Braxus the Owl: Guardian of the Forest. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Tsunan Tsukioka, Fake Conductor (ep. 22), Captain (ep. 25), Bandit (ep. 33), Man (ep. 35), Police Officer (eps. 91-92), Dajoukan Representative (eps. 93-94) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Old Timer *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - R. Frederick O'Reilly (ep. 19) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Tyranno *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Ultra Magnus *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Tsuyoshi Gouda (ep. 1) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Security Guard #1 (ep. 6), Gayle Yasuoka (eps. 20-21) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Samurai Leader (eps. 10-11) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Romeo Bisconti, Bartender (ep. 9), Soldier E (ep. 10), Mercenary C (ep. 12), Shogun's Informant B (ep. 12), Thug B (ep. 14), Casino Security Guard B (ep. 15), Researcher A (ep. 15), Thief B (ep. 18), Yakuza Henchman A (ep. 18), Syndicate Assassin (ep. 19), Bodyguard B (ep. 20), Internal Affairs Agent B (ep. 21) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Old Raccoon (ep. 5), Baker (ep. 6), Town Timekeeper (ep. 12) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Ibiki Morino, Additional Voices *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Tarant Shank, Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Keiki, Narrator *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Cannon Vulcan, Man A (eps. 17, 19), Man in Black A (ep. 20), Researcher (ep. 21), Abbott (eps. 23-24), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Trucker B (ep. 6), Thug (ep. 12) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Sajin Komamura (1st voice; eps. 51-63), Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa, Bulbous G (ep. 12), Tatsufusa Enjōji (ep. 27), Jushiro Ukitake (ep. 40), Kaien Shiba (ep. 49), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Dice Roller (ep. 3), Kawara Gang Member 1 (eps. 3-4), Officer (ep. 5), Tanaka (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 7), Ogura (ep. 8), Sake Waiter B (ep. 8), Mukuro (eps. 13-14), Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Sir Hamgra *''Tokko'' (2006) - Counselor Ogata, Waiter (ep. 6), Desk Officer (ep. 8) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Szabo (eps. 1-29), Jibral Minister (ep. 8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 14) OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Nurse, Security Guard Anime Films *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Shigeki Arakawa (Bandai Dub) *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder, Pilot (Animaze Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Hanzo Hattori Trivia *Since 2007, Strauss has stopped regularly voice acting in anime in favor of stage acting, singing and writing. **However, Strauss reprised his role as Dewey Novak in Eureka Seven: Hi - Evolution in 2017. **J.B. Blanc and Dave Mallow replaced Strauss as Sajin Komamura and Kaien Shiba respectively in Bleach. **Peter Spellos replaced him as Szabo in Blue Dragon. External Links *Kim Strauss at the Internet Movie Database *Kim Strauss at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures